


3: That's The Magic Number

by PwoperNinjaElf



Series: 3: That's The Magic Number [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M, Smut, The 2nd Law Era, Wobell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much decided to make a trilogy-type thing here, each of the lads will have star performances in this mini-series...'cause why not have the cake and eat it? So yeah, an epic duel of wills; Chris vs Dom...the prize? Matt? Well sort of...basically Matt/Muse smut... gotta just read it I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Well Chris has been checking Matt out for years, but never thought that Matt would be the one to make a move; hadn't he already been there and done that with Dom, years ago?

"Chwissy?"  
  
I turned, a small smile on my face at Matt's inability to pronounce his "r's"- only making his pet name all the more endearing- as I heard him shut the door of my dressing room behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, instantly regretting looking over at the slight man.  
  
How could he possibly always look so good, even after yet another crazy gig under all those hot lights and with the way he charged about? I was no doubt still sweating like a damn pig, the comparison not even remotely fair. Yet there he was, all 5'7 feet of him, grinning, wonky tooth and all, up at me, messy gelled brown hair that had mussed a bit. The floppy spikes the only sign he'd also experienced a bit of sweating out there.  
  
"I wanted to come and, uh...well," but he stopped, rethinking his words. "You looked really good out there," was what he chose to settle for instead.  
  
I looked at him, taken aback. _I_ looked good out there? Was he crazy?! He'd been the one on fine form tonight; jumping and spinning, hitting all those notes and then some, being a true showman. Giving the crowd exactly what they wanted and I knew he lived off giving.  
  
He'd looked incredible. As always. It had taken everything for me to not just lose myself watching him as he pranced about in those unbelievably tight, black trousers he'd recently- and finally- taken to wearing. I'd always wondered why he'd hidden behind over-sized ones that never really did him any good, only hanging off his skinny frame, while these on the other hand clung tightly to his slim legs, emphasizing all the right places, hugging that perfect small arse of his.  
  
"Uh, thanks," I replied, preying to the gods that he couldn't see the blush I could feel working up my neck.  
  
Dammit. I'm never like this, I don't get intimidated easily and I never blush like a damn school girl. It was only ever with Matt. After all these years, he still managed to spark that tingling in my stomach, even if he and everyone else, was oblivious to the fact. When we'd been younger I'd always thought maybe I should try something, but I didn't want to ruin the band's dynamics with awkwardness and his (no doubt) answering rejection. Anyway I'm pretty sure he'd been experimenting with Dominic back then.  
  
Who could blame him? The sassy blonde was an obvious choice for someone as slight as him, plus the two were always inseparable. Even now a days with all that behind them.  
  
"Take the complement, Chwissy," he laughed, stepping closer to me, unzipping a bit of that white leather jacket he seemed incapable of parting with; revealing more of his tantalising pale throat and the silver chain that encircled it. "'Cause there are a ton more where that came from."  
  
My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he got even closer, his hand reaching out to run up my arm lightly. Teasingly.  
  
"W-What, you mean?" I struggled, gulping in complete and utter befuddlement.  
  
"You. You're just looking so good lately, all those life changes and getting back into your passion for football. It's done you wonders," he practically purred, as his hand then clenched over my bicep, feeling the muscle I'd built up, the other coming up to run along the side of my thigh. "Plus these tight pants you've started wearing, and the way this black shirt just hugs and defines your muscles; how can I possibly help but praise you with compliments? Not to mention your new confidence and way you stand up there and sing like a fucking angel. You're killing me Wolstenholme."  
  
My jaw must have dropped to the floor, my eyes leaping out from their sockets to stare back at him in complete and utter disbelief.  
  
"I-I, I'm what?" I asked, unable to think of anything better to say.  
  
Jesus Chris, get a hold of yourself, don't get so worked up. You know the scrawny bastard, he's probably just messing with you. Pushing you, finding your breaking point, the way he loves to do to everyone.  
  
"You. Are. Killing. Me. Wolstenholme," he reiterated, his hand still on my arm, the other now resting on my hip. "God, and don't look so shocked. How could you not have noticed? At one point tonight I was practically humping your leg, with only my guitar to separate us!"  
  
"But you've done that before..?" And he had, quite a few times now, how could I forget? The first time had shocked me the most, thrilling me to the very core.  
  
"Exactly," was his simple reply, before he grabbed one of my, still frozen solid, hands between his two long spidery ones. "What more do you want me to say? I've probably always had a little flutter for you; like back when we were younger, I'd been dying to run my hands through that long curly hair. The way you'd headbang to the music, sending it in all directions, making me ache like crazy. But then you'd cut it and I'd realised I'd probably never stand a chance anyway."  
  
"What? But, but, I thought you and Dom were...you know," I argued, my brain unable to keep up with all this new information. "Back then."  
  
He just shrugged and pulled me over, towards a full-length mirror in the corner of the room. "Anyway, that's in the past. Let's focus on the now. Let me focus on how amazingly gorgeous you look _now_."  
  
I looked back in the mirror, seeing my tall reflection with short brown hair, dressed in- admittedly tight- black clothing. Hey, Matt was right, I'd been working out and couldn't help but want to show off my fitter figure a bit. At first I couldn't see him, my bigger form hiding him as he stood behind me, but then those magical hands of his snuck around me, splaying on my tensed stomach. In that moment I couldn't help but thank God I'd been working on it. Then his mop of spikes and twinkling blue eyes appeared as he tiptoed to place his sharp chin on my shoulder.  
  
"See? You're too fucking handsome for words," he drawled into my ear and, before my very eyes, I saw his reflection dart out its tongue and lick mine's ear. My real self being greeted with the wet warmth along the shell of my ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down to the base of my spine.  
  
"M-Matt," I managed to gasp out. "What the fuck are you playing at?!" I demanded, managing to pull myself together and push the smaller man away.  
  
His soul-piercing blues gazed back at me with hurt. "What the fuck do you think Chris?! Jesus fucking Christ," he spat, flinging his arms up in obvious exasperation. "Don't you get it?!" He stilled, his eyes trained on me, rooting me to the spot.  
  
"Wait, what? Are you actually serious?!" I asked, realising the way he was looking back at me was with hurt, and not amusement stemming from a personal prank.  
  
"Yes! God, now I feel like a complete and utter twat," he despaired dragging the open palms of his hands down his face.  
  
I felt a tug of guilt at my heart. I didn't like to see him upset, especially if I was the reason. Plus, if he is being serious...does that- could that- mean...?  
  
So with a sigh I walked over to his hunched, embarrassed form and drew him into what I hoped was a convincingly comforting hug. The sight of this always so confident and admittedly downright arrogant man, curled up in on himself and retreating back into the shy, awkward boy I'd known as a kid, was unnerving.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come onto you like that. Not everyone wants me after all," he mumbled apologetically into my chest, his comparatively skinny arms wrapping loosely around me in reply to the hug.  
  
Holding him, so clearly willing and interested, in my arms really did something for me. I didn't mean to come across like a creep, but having his warm body heat against me and the mixed smell of his shampoo and sweat just under my nose, was just too much. I let my hands travel down his back, stopping to cup his arse and give it a squeeze. His head instantly snapped up, his liquid-blue eyes gazing up at me questioningly.  
  
"Chwis?!" I just grinned down at him and leaned in.  
  
Our lips finally united, but sadly the sweet taste was short lived, as he quickly pulled away. "W-What?" He asked, shaking his head. "Y-You don't mind? You really don't have to, I don't need your pity."  
  
"Why would I mind Matt? Just look at you, you're the one that's fucking handsome- no- gorgeous. So just shut up and let me kiss you properly," I growled, all that I'd been holding in finally surfacing.  
  
His eyes briefly widened, before I brought our lips crashing together properly this time. I grabbed on tighter to his arse, which fit perfectly in my hands, making his mouth open so I could slide my tongue into its moist, delicious warmth.  
  
After a second's hesitation, he finally caught up and responded, his insistent long fingers slid up the back of my tight tee, seeking out the warmth of my rapidly heating skin, his tongue excitedly moving against mine.  
  
I felt light-headed, not believing it all, but then the responsive groans he answered with just spurred me on, shaking me awake. I swiftly latched onto his jacket's zipper and pulled it the rest of the way down, before shoving it off his shoulders.  
  
"Wanna see...more of you," I said as his mouth moved down to suck and kiss along my jaw line. He pulled away, looking up at me with wicked eyes and a smirk to match. He gave his head one kurt nod and then, crossing his arms, fingers gripping the base of his equally tight black tee, he yanked it over his head. His face momentarily disappearing, before popping free again, hair now thoroughly messed all over.  
  
"Your turn," he growled and his hands began tugging at my own top, before I helped him pull it off. "Oh God, Chwissy!" he groaned appreciatively, as he ran his hands over my abs. "You really have been working out, fuck, way to make me feel inadequate!" he said, rolling his eyes playfully, but went down on his knees to start dragging his long, pink tongue over the newly exposed skin.  
  
"Please, you're fucking beautiful just like this," I objected, sticking my hands under his armpits to yank him back to his feet, so I could get a proper look at his perfect ivory skin. "There's nothing I'd change," I sighed and returned the favour by stooping down to capture one of his dark nipples between my lips and then teeth, ever so gently.  
  
The stimulation of the hardened nub, brought forth a deep groan from him as I began to flick my tongue at it, his fingers then began to work away at my belt buckle.  
  
"Eager there, Bells," I chuckled, leaning back up, as he yanked the leather through the loops, before throwing it in the corner. He just grinned back mischievously and pulled off his shoes and socks, prompting me to do the same.  
  
"How far?" I asked as those irresistible lips met my own again.  
  
He just pulled away and fixed his darkened eyes one me, "I want- no I need- you inside of me. Now." As if my breathing wasn't already faulty from his response, he proceeded to palm the, now positively aching, bulge in my trousers.  
  
"God," I groaned. "You sure?" The feeling of his steady pressure making my legs want to tremble, as my sweaty palms rested on his sharp shoulders for some form of support.  
  
"Your God has commanded it, and so shell it be!" he practically cackled, twisting my words for his own amusement, those nimble fingers of his already working on my trouser's button and then fly.  
  
"Wait, hang on there, Bells, I'm gonna lose my balance," I grunted as he began to tug down my pants. Those crystal-blues of his looked away from my crotch, to regard me with exasperation.  
  
"Fine, but quickly," he replied, pushing me up against the dressing table, so I could lean my hands behind me. Clearly someone had gotten over their shy embarrassment in a hurry...  
  
"Now may I continue?" he asked, keeping up the annoyed pretense. But that skew tooth of his, sticking out in a naughty smirk, gave him away though and earned him a swift grope of his own, satisfyingly rock-hard, bulge.  
  
"Ooh, cheeky," he chuckled and I just winked back, before he resumed his previous task of pulling down my tight black skinnies.  
  
Grinning, he then slowly began to lower my red boxers' waste band, exposing some of the dark hair. Those, now even darker, blue eyes twinkled at me briefly, his grin turning even more filthy. As I watched on lustfully, he brought his head down and snaked his glorious tongue out, curling it in the hairs, tugging lightly and sending my head spinning.  
  
"W-Whoa, I can't even begin to tell you how good that feels," I groaned, putting all my weight on my hands behind me as I lifted my hips up to the delight of his talented tongue.  
  
"Oh, I can think of something a lot better," he giggled, as if enjoying a personal joke, before he suddenly pulled away and, with one foul swoop, yanked the red fabric to join the jeans at my ankles.  
  
"Oh, fuck yes," he sighed and grasped my cock, resulting in a powerful groan on my part.  
  
"Jesus, Matt," but at this point he'd already dragged a long line with his tongue from the base of my cock to the head, lapping up the small beading of pre-come. God, how did he manage to turn me on like this?  
  
"Fuck me, Chwissy, you taste so-unnghh, fucking fantastic," he drawled as I groaned deeply, before his mouth was sucking over my cockhead like it was a lollipop.  
  
The incredible sensation and the sight of him; down on his knees, long, pale fingers wrapped around my throbbing length and thin lips pulled tight over me, shining with what could only be a mixture of his saliva and my eager cock's impatient leaking, sent my head spinning. But suddenly I wanted more, I wanted to have my way with him at last, after all this time. The opportunity finally here.  
  
So, with considerable effort on my part, I managed to gently push him off and stand up straight, before pulling him up, once more, to a standing position.  
  
"B-But, but, I hadn't even started!" he exclaimed, his expression one of confusion and disappointment, almost like that of a petulant child. Shit, he was beautiful. I needed to see more of him. Feel more of him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wanted to have a go too," I stated and gripped either side of his slim waist between my hands, hoisting him up and around to sit him on the dressing table.  
  
His confused eyes quickly went wide with realisation, as I made quick work of his belt buckle and then button and fly. He let out such an adorable sigh at the release of pressure, that I couldn't help but momentarily stop to snag those lips of his again. As the sweet kiss deepened to a far more hotter and heavier nature, I managed to push the front of his boxers down a bit and pull out his brilliantly blazing cock.  
  
"Fuck, but you're hot," I commented, catching my breath as I looked down at his, obviously, perfect cock.  
  
"Yeah, that's what everyone seems to say," he grinned cheekily and hooked his dangling legs around my thighs, bringing me even closer.  
  
"Well isn't someone cocky?" I laughed, only to shake my head realising the trap I'd just set as that infamous high-pitched laugh of his filled the room.  
  
"And don't I know it!" he roared, throwing his head back and exposing the delicious, pale column of his throat, Adam's apple bobbing away.  
  
"Cheeky Fuck," I said rolling my eyes, yet could feel the big smile on my lips, so chose to follow in his previous manor; by leaning the short distance and licking a long, wet line up that exposed throat. The laughter soon turned to moaning, my hand still firmly around his twitching cock as I began to pump.  
  
"Aarrghhhh, wow," he panted in appreciation, but I wasn't done yet.  
  
I pulled away a bit, his eyes, pupils practically fully blown, snapping open to regard me. I just grinned at him and bent down, keeping our eye contact, even as I finally enveloped him in my mouth. I never did stuff like this ever. In fact I'd never done this before, but I'd received more then my fair share of head, so surely it shouldn't be too hard?  
  
Shit, thank God I'd said that last bit _in_ my head, I thought as I slowly took more of him in. The last thing I'd need right now is for the man, whose dick was currently inhabiting my mouth, to laugh at an accidental pun while I sucked him off. I think my cocksucking career would be over just as quick as it had begun. Though, as I explored his surprisingly tasty length with my tongue, I doubted I'd ever do it for anyone else.  
  
Matt was the only guy I'd ever even vaguely felt inclined toward. The first and only man I'd consider doing all this with.  
  
Using my knowledge of what I'd always liked, and wanted, from a decent blow, I set to work. Starting with pulling my lips impossibly tight around his shaft, while my tongue ran along a pulsing vein, only to rub under the ridge of his head. The responsive buck of his hips told me I must be doing something right, so, encouraged, I charged forward.  
  
I took in more and more of his heated length, until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat and, instead of gagging like I thought I would, I happily continued, picking up a good bobbing rhythm. I soon felt his fingers curl and pull my short hair, while the other hand caressed my left cheek while I worked.  
  
When I began to incorporate my teeth and, at some point, pressed my tongue against his weeping slit, the salty-tangy flavour intoxicating, he yanked my head away. I wanted to continue, but his hands held me tightly out of reach.  
  
"Oi, that's enough," he chuckled, a bit out of breath, tugging my hair up in a sign that I should stand up. I did; wiping away at my mouth with the back of my hand. "I can't wait anymore, I want it now. I want *you* now," he purred, hopping off the ledge of the table.  
  
He then reached up and united our mouths once more, both tainted with the others taste; tongues now combining and mixing our flavours. It was absolutely dirty, yet instead of finding it repulsive as I would've thought I would, I found it powerfully erotic.  
  
All too soon he pulled away; Matthew Bellamy, always a leader. Then, with a flash of that cheeky smile I'm becoming addicted to, he spun around and yanked down his tight trousers and boxers in one movement, exposing his snow-white arse as he leant over the table.  
  
"Come one, Chwissy, show me what you've got- give it to me hard," he crooned, jutting his arse higher in the air.  
  
"Um, uh..." I'd never done this before, sure I knew the basics behind it all, but...it was a lot different when you actually had to do it.  
  
"Any minute now would be nice, I'm practically about to grind into this table You're killing me and not the way you should be," he complained and, as if to prove a point, ground his crotch against it, moaning the whole time.  
  
"M-Matt, I've, I've, uh, never...I don't know..." I said desperately willing him to turn around.  
  
And indeed he did, one dark eyebrow raised to his hairline. "Seriously, you've never...?"  
  
"God, of course not, Matthew!" I pointed out, annoyed by the incredulous look on his face. "Why the hell would I have?"  
  
"Well you're ready to now..." he pointed out, irritating eyebrow still in place.  
  
"Well it- _this_ \- is different. You're different. None of that matters 'cause it's _you_ ," I defended myself, looking down at my jeans and boxers, which were still around my ankles. Waiting for his reply, I quickly stepped out of them and kicked them aside.  
  
When I looked up, I saw that he'd turned full on to gage me properly, a strange little twinkle in his stunning eyes. When our eyes met, a sweet smile appeared on his moist lips.  
  
"Naww, Chwissy!" he was practically gushing.  
  
"Matthew!" I grumbled, not appreciating the smaller man belittling me, even if it was out of affection.  
  
"Well then, let me assure you, this is gonna fucking blow your mind! And it's fine, I'll show you how it's done," he grinned, always loving to be the one who knew more in any given situation.  
  
Then he kicked his own pants off, after retrieving something from one of the pockets, and went over to his white leather jacket, from which emerged a suspicious looking tube.  
  
"Not about to happen without any lube," was his simple explanation, confirming my suspicions, and threw it at me, before returning to his place in between me and the dressing table. "You'll be needing this too," he added handing me what he'd scavenged from his pants. A condom. Naturally.  
  
"Um, okay," I replied, looking down at the items, before I felt a long, sharp finger poke my stomach. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well aren't you gonna squirt some of the lube on my fingers? I might as well just do the prep," he said, three long didgets shoved in my face.  
  
"But you weren't gonna use any of it earlier, you know if I hadn't have stopped..." I pointed out, but squirted the substance onto the offered fingers anyway.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was the 'heat of the moment' and all that, I probably wouldn't have cared much," he said, while reaching his fingers behind himself, not looking away from me as I saw his eyes briefly pop wider, before he let out a sigh and continued. "Though, to be honest, this is probably a better idea, we do have a gig tomorrow night and if I can't walk..."  
  
I looked on, as he clearly began to work up a rhythm, fucking himself on his own fingers.  
  
"This is also probably good, considering this'll be your first time. Not to mention the shear size of you...I hope I can even sit after this," he grinned, his gaze finally leaving mine as the sounds of his working fingers could be heard; only to look down at my cock.  
  
"Shit, I never thought about that," I said apologetically. But if I'm truly honest, the thought of fucking him so hard he would be feeling it for days, sent waves of heat circulating to my groin.  
  
The sight of him nodding in reply, unable to talk anymore, his jaw hanging loose and his eyes fluttering closed, as he obviously slid in the last finger- judging by the way his small body jumped and the squeak that he made- really got me going. Taking the hint I quickly ripped open the condom and rolled it on, before squirting some lube into my own hand and working it down my, now positively throbbing and twitching, length.  
  
"Fuck, Bells, you better be finished, I'm ready to go!" I growled and spun him around, just in time to see him pull out the three long fingers.  
  
"Shit, fuck me now, Chris, I'm ready too. It's simple, just shove that glorious big cock of yours up my arse. You'll catch on fast enough," he said, using the same gruff tone, as he leaned forward into his earlier position once more.  
  
This time I didn't falter; too turned on and ready to even think twice about the fact that I was about to screw another man up the arse. I just gripped his arse cheeks, which fitted perfectly in my hands, and spread them, as he did the same to his lean legs. I then lined my cock up, Matt's small frame twitching with anticipation.  
  
"Come on Chirs, what's tak-" but in that moment I finally pushed forward and through his tight, puckered ring of muscle, earning me a satisfying groan from the smaller man. "F-u-ck yes-aaarghhhh"  
  
And oh my God was it something, my hands had to grip onto his boney hips, no doubt bruising them, as I pushed all the way forward, until I was fully sheathed in his incredible, clenching warmth.  
  
"Ungh-Jesus fucking Christ, so-so tight and hot," I groaned, pulling a bit back before pushing in again, leaning down to catch some of the beading sweat below his hairline with my tongue.  
  
"Harder! Fuck me harder!!" he yelled, taking my comment as a sign he no longer had to be patient. "Show me what you've got!!"  
  
"You sure?" I grunted and looked up, only to properly acknowledge the mirror above the dressing table for the first time.  
  
The two of us were definitely a sight and I quickly understood his insistent request, as he also grinded back. His fully dilated eyes trained on our reflection, right in front of his face.  
  
His petite body was completely enveloped by mine, and as I pushed forward, his knuckles- hands supporting himself on the table- would go bone-white with strain, eyes widening in time too. His thick brown hair, having become sweatier, hung in damp strands over his flushed face and his mouth was hanging open wantonly, stomach muscles tensing with each thrust. He just embodied everything that sex should be.  
  
"Stop. Just. Staring. At me. Look. At-ungh-yourself," he panted, bringing our eyes to lock via the mirrored glass; blazing-liquid blue on deep-dark brown.  
  
Reluctantly I tore my gaze from pure lust personified, and regarded my own reflection. Strong neck muscles strained, powerful biceps, visible behind his far skinnier arms, veins tensed and extended, glistening sweat running down my temples as I physically nailed him to the table. There was no doubt about it, he'd be bruised after this.  
  
"God, but you're. So. Damn. Aaargh," he said, his reflection's eyes devouring me. "Fuck, I can't believe. It. Fuck. At last."  
  
That last bit just did it, I was no longer content with just watching him through the mirror. I wanted to do this properly, I wanted to see him under me, watch all of his sensual reactions and be able to taste the sweetness of his delectable mouth.  
  
So, without warning, I quickly pulled out, shoving his small hips forward, no doubt knocking the table with them again in my haste, and making him squeal with confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Chris, what the fuck do you think you're ev-" but I'd already yanked him around and pulled him flush to my chest, silencing his bitching with my mouth. I then dropped my hand to work his leaking cock as my tongue pushed its way into his mouth, my free hand knotting in his hair and pushing his lips harder onto mine; that is until I wanted more. I wanted to hold his almost fragile weight.  
  
He moaned hotly into my mouth and wrapped his legs around my waist, as I picked him up, moving my hands to support and cup his arse. The position so natural and divine. The rub of our cocks though grounded me quickly.  
  
Sensing it too, he pulled out of the kiss and panted a whisper into my ear, "Make me scream and come. Find my spot and fuck me till I scream your name."  
  
Needing no further invitation, I dropped to my knees, ignoring their painful protest, and lay him down before me; all sweat-slicked, porcelain skin, screaming pure sin as I spread his legs more and, without a second's notice, pushed straight back in to his tight, restrictive heat.  
  
There was definitely no playing around now, both desperate for release. He looped his legs around me as I leaned down and connected our mouths once more, allowing a hand to sneak between us, I gripped his cock, before starting to fuck him mercilessly into the carpeted floor beneath us. As well as bruises, it would seem carpet burns were also on the menu; either way not a word of complaint was voiced. Nothing but blissful moans, grunts and the sound of our skin slapping together filled the room.  
  
And then I found it, on one powerful, deep thrust I hit something that made Matt scream my name in one of the highest notes I'd ever heard from his mouth. Again and again I sought out and nailed that spot, driving him crazy as he writhed beneath me.  
  
Seconds after though, I felt cool air hit my back and I turned to see Dominic, of all people, standing at the doorway, obviously alerted by Matt's shrill scream.  
  
The look on his face spoke volumes, his hand still frozen in place on the door handle. Confusion. Hurt. Pain. Anger.  
  
"M-Matt?!"  
  
I glanced down, to the man beneath me, to see him staring directly now at Dom, his expression unreadable. The sound of the door slamming quickly followed.  
  
"Should we, uh, go and see-" I began, concerned by the whole thing. Yet still so close to the edge and dying for my release.  
  
"No," Matt cut me off. "He's a big boy and this has nothing to do with him." His decision final, he reached out and pulled my mouth back to his, his tongue roughly battling mine. The heady kisses and the warm clenching I could still feel around my cock, soon took over, clearing my mind of all else.  
  
"Come on, FUCK me!" he yelled and bit into my bottom lip, drawing blood. "Harder. Faster. Fuck me proper!"  
  
"Jesus, Matt," I grumbled, shaking my head. Fine. If he wants it...  
  
My hips started up again, snapping at an unbelievable pace, pushing deeper and harder into him with every thrust, a heavy grunt from me and scream from him to mark each one.  
  
Not surprisingly it didn't take long, he came with a strangled cry, shooting sticky-hot come between us. The sensation completely new to me, but I didn't have time to react as the sporadic muscle contractions around my cock as he came, triggered my own orgasm.  
  
Not wanting to crush him after I collapsed, I quickly rolled onto my back, pulling his relatively light weight with, to rest on top of me.  
  
"Fucking hell, if that wasn't all I'd hoped it would be and more," he sighed, scooting higher so he could lift his face over mine. The muscles of his face were completely relaxed, eyelids heavy over calmed ocean-blue eyes, as he peered contently down at me.  
  
Incapable of speech yet, I just grunted in agreement and was rewarded with a soft peck, before he fully collapsed- exhausted- onto me, earning a far deeper grunt from me.  
  
And so we lay there, in a position I'd never thought I'd ever want to- or even get the chance to- be in. I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of contentment as I wrapped my arms loosely around his slender back.  
  
"That was...yeah, wow."  
  
"Did I blow your fucking mind after all, Chwissy?" he asked, not lifting his head from its place in the crook of my neck.  
  
"Yes. Mind officially blown."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best not to ever forget Dom...

"Tom sure knows how to host a party when he wants to, hey Dommy?"  
  
I just turned away from him, pretending to ignore his pointless ramble. His excuse to make small talk. I wasn't gonna budge that easily.  
  
I hadn't for over a week now, not after what I'd stumbled onto. At least now we were on a short reprieve and after Tom's party, to celebrate our so far extremely successful tour, I could have a break from the sight of _him_ and Chris.  
  
Realising his previous tactic wasn't gonna work, Matt started to change his tune; never one to appreciate being ignored. "Cut it out, Dom, quit sulking like a little bitch. Why do you have to act like this?"  
  
Well that did it, I spun around and- still conscious of all the people around us- hissed into his ear, "You fucking know exactly why!" And I jerked my head to the far side of the room, to where Chris was chatting, no doubt about the latest game with some other guys.  
  
A little spark of dawning finally lighted those stupid blue eyes of his. "Seriously, you're upset about *that*?"  
  
I could have grabbed his scrawny neck and smacked his head repeatedly into the wall next to us. He never fucking understood, did he? He probably never would.  
  
"Of course I'm fucking upset about that!" I growled, grabbing hold of one of his slender arms and dragged him up stairs, to a quieter place with less spectators. "How could you do that to me?!"  
  
He stared back at me incredulously, taken aback. "Sorry what? How does what I chose to do with my arse have anything to do with _you_ , Howard?!"  
  
"It has everything to do with me! What happened to your whole little 'well I'm sorry and all, Dom, but I'm over this little phase. Was fun though,' eh?" I demanded. "You even said if you ever considered it again, that I'd be the first to know! Yet here you're obviously back to old habits. Pity you didn't tell me though!"  
  
He just shrugged in response, but his deep-blue eyes revealed a lot more. "That was years ago, surely you're over it?"  
  
"OVER IT?! For fuck's sake Matthew! And then to do it with Chris? _Chris_ , Matthew?! Do you have no self-control, couldn't you foresee the awkward situation you've just gone and put us all in?!"  
  
But the bastard just shrugged again. "Yeah, well...it...it just needed to happen."  
  
I gawped back at him, not believing my own ears. "Jesus Christ, I don't even know why I bother!" I roared and tried to push past him and go back to the party, but he grabbed my hand. Those long boney fingers digging into mine insistently, instantly stopping my retreat. "What?!" I demanded, not even really caring for the answer, and shot him my best death stare.  
  
"Dommy, I don't like it when you're like this. I don't like fighting with you," he admitted, face falling as he stared down at his shoes. "Is there anything I could possibly do to make it up to you? I just wanna go back to being friends," he finished looking up at me, pulling the face we both well knew to be my soft spot. Blue eyes sparkling and tiny lips pouting in just that special manor.  
  
Fuck, how could I not? He just has such a hold over me. Curse you Howard for being so weak...  
  
"Well," I began and regarded him, doing my best to look critical. "There is one way..."  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his eager eyes lighting up.  
  
Instead of answering though, I just grabbed his slender wrist and made a beeline for the stairs, dragging him along behind. I didn't stop until we'd reached the last door. The door to the master suite.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said, blue eyes twinkling, while he tried to hide the smirk making its way on his lips.  
  
"Ah, but not completely," I stated and shoved the door open, pulling us both inside, before locking it closed behind us.  
  
"Meaning?" he asked, confusion claiming his features.  
  
"Meaning," I said, before pushing him backwards until his legs gave way against the edge of the bed, causing him to fall onto it with a small bounce. "This is gonna be a little different: _I'm_ in control this time."  
  
"Aw, but, Dommy, we both know how much you always liked having my huge cock shoved up that tan little arse of yours!" he leered, looking up at me, propped on his elbows, legs still hanging off the bed.  
  
"Cheeky little shit," I growled and stooped down to quickly yank off his shoes and socks, before kicking my own off and straddling his skinny jean-clad thighs. "Who said I wouldn't be taking this?" I growled, even deeper now, as I grabbed him through the jeans, causing him to squeak with surprise. The little bastard was clearly turned on, his hardening, heated length easy enough to feel through the material.  
  
"Oh, really? But then how do you plan to 'be in control,' hmm?" he asked, his previous attempt to appease me long forgotten. Clearly he was up for playing along.  
  
"Oh, Matt, Matt, Matty-Matt, how little thee doth know," I purred, as I let my hands slide up to where his shirt buttons started, before I began to expertly pluck them apart.  
  
"Come again, what's up with the old english?" he asked, unable to hold back one of his signature, high-pitched giggles, as I continued to expose more and more pale skin.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," I grinned, my task nearly finished, but stopped to quickly undo my own buttons a bit, before losing patience and just pulling my damn shirt over my head.  
  
"Nice tan, and is that some definition I see?" he laughed, as his annoyingly-blue eyes raked over my now exposed skin. "Looks like someone's really been trying to look good!"  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I pushed his unbuttoned, white shirt off those sharp shoulders of his, fully exposing his upper half too.  
  
"Well it looks like some else doesn't even bother," I commented, even though I knew I was lying, but enjoyed the hurt look in those usually smug eyes. Matt had lost a ton of weight being on tour again, and was nearly looking like his old boney self, though if I was honest he looked better now. Healthier.  
  
"Excuse you!" he huffed and tried to get up, but I pushed him down, now flat on his back.  
  
"Plus someone also seems to have been in the wars," I continued and poked one of the colourful, fading bruises on his otherwise spotless porcelain skin.  
  
"Ow!" he squeaked, as I poked a particularly large one running between the line of his pants and bellybutton. So I poked it again. "Stop that!"  
  
"Why should I? We both know how you got them; you deserve this," I drawled with an evil smirk and poked another by his ribs.  
  
"Jesus, Dom, get over it already! I said I'd make it up to you; I just didn't know it entailed you being a sadistic fuck!" I just rolled my eyes. Typical Matt, always so dramatic.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," I said and let out a ridiculously fake sigh. "Back to business," and with that I grabbed onto his belt buckle and quickly undid it, before moving onto his jeans' button and fly.  
  
"That's more like it!" he grinned up at me, lifting his hips so I could pull them down (not an easy task as the things were practically painted on), when I finally did his cock jumped up, freed, already hard and eager.  
  
 _'Damn, why did he have to be so perfect?'_ I thought, but thankfully stopped myself from voicing. "So what, you're too good for underwear now too?" I asked, throwing the ridiculously-tight jeans aside.  
  
He just laughed some more. "You, of all people, should understand: you saw how tight the bastards are, there was no way else to get 'em to fit."  
  
"Of course," I said, shaking my head, before getting serious again and standing up straight. "Okay, Matt, let's see just how sorry you are!"  
  
"I told you I was, and I'll do whatever, as long as you can get over your little bitch-sulk," he said sitting up. It took everything not to push him back down again hard.  
  
"Okay, I was gonna go a bit easy, but now?" I began, giving him a stern look. "Get down on your knees and suck me like the little whore you are!"  
  
His eyes first widened with surprise at the change of my tone, but he quickly snapped to action, a mischievous grin in place, as he got off the bed and on his requested knees, before me. He then just looked up at me questioningly, blue eyes glistening away like a summertime ravine.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Commence with sucking!" I commanded, quickly undoing my own button and unzipping. And, like the eagerly obedient puppy I know him to be, he reached in with those long, nimble fingers of his and grasped my cock, pulling it out of its confines. I only just managed to bite back a gasp at the amazing feel of his calloused fingers gripping my most sensitive skin.  
  
Then, without any further warning, he opened his mouth and latched on, swallowing as much of me as he could, in one go. His talented, long tongue quickly getting to work; first swirling around my cock's head and then curling around my shaft, seeking to lathe over every inch it could, before his sneaky teeth came into the picture. He, ever so gently, dragged them up my shaft, before letting them nibble the ridge of my head, while running his tongue over my- more than likely weeping- slit.  
  
It was impossible not to moan, as I knotted my hands in his spiky, dark hair. I could've sworn I felt him smiling, my cock only getting in the way. I yanked his head away, pulling hard at his hair, till he let go of my cock, to look up at me questioningly, lips shiny with saliva.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his hands gripping my hipbones.  
  
"This is child's play, aren't you sorry?" I asked, now gripping his chin, to hold his face up to look at me.  
  
"Yes, of course I am! Haven't I said it already?" he asked, but I gripped his chin tighter, feeling the light stubble grate against my fingers.  
  
"You have...but you haven't properly shown me, do you not remember what I like?" I asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. He just grinned back knowingly and nodded, so I let go of his chin as he got back onto his feet.  
  
"So, what ar-" but I didn't continue my impatient question, as he stroked those long fingers up my side and lifted my arm, replacing his fingers with his tongue.  
  
He dragged its wet warmth up along my ribs, raising my skin to goosebumps, before he flattened his tongue and licked one long line from the bottom rib all the way up along to my armpit. He held my arm up firmly, preventing my body's natural reflex to bring my arm down, and continued to lick up along the hollow, rolling his tongue in the hair I had there.  
  
"God, Dommy, I forgot how tasty you are here," he drawled seductively, his voice doing as much to me as his tongue's actions. I didn't even attempt to reply, I'd only come out sounding breathless and anything but like the one who was supposed to be in control here. "So delicious and gorgeous..." he continued, whispering against my supper sensitive skin, his cool breath tickling it and the damp hair, as he nuzzled his nose in the hollow, taking deep breaths.  
  
He then moved to my chest, as he slowly pushed me back onto the bed and onto my back, his lips seeking out my left nipple. He kissed and then sucked, darting his tongue out now and again, pushing it against the hardened nub. If I thought it couldn't feel any better, I was wrong, for he then decided to let his teeth have some fun too again. Using them to roll the hardened nipple between them, gently, but oh so expertly, grinding it and then lapping at it with his tongue again, before moving to the other nipple and repeating it all over again.  
  
My head was spinning from all the attention to the bundles of nerves, but when I felt his one hand start to fiddle with my pants and the other grope me, I fought myself and pushed him off of me. He'd been taking control, like he always did with everything- like he always used to- and this time, after so long, was supposed to be different. It was finally my turn to call the shots. I was in control, not him.  
  
"What? You liked that, don't lie, I know you did," he protested, as I sat up, batting his hands away, leaving him looking confused up at me.  
  
"It was okay," I said as I got up to go look for supplies.  
  
"Oi, where are you going?" he asked, popping up on his elbows again, to get a better look. "Wait, I don't know if Tom will appreciate you going through that. In fact I know..."  
  
"Of course you'd know, Matt," I muttered silently, as I rifled through a drawer in Tom's cupboard. Jackpot.  
  
"What you got there?" Matt asked curiously, sitting up even more, craning to get a look at what I was hiding behind me and putting into my jeans' back-pocket.  
  
"Oh, just a little something..." I smiled tauntingly, as I sauntered over to the curious brunette, who finally sat up fully when I reached him.  
  
"Well, you gonna let me see or not, Dommy?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Why don't I show you instead? Like you tried to do for me," I suggested, making his brow furrow, but, before he could even think it through, I pounced.  
  
I quickly leapt on top of him, pushing the startled brunette back down, while pulling him up the bed with me. Then, before he could react, I swiftly pulled out the handcuffs I'd nicked and snapped them on one slim wrist, before looping the bed frame and trapping the other.  
  
"Wait, what?!" he yelped and tried tugging his hands back. "What the fuck, Howard?!"  
  
"Oh please, we both know you like a bit of kink," I smirked and ran a finger down along his side, feeling the bumps of his ribs and silky-soft skin under my touch. I couldn't help but grin at the satisfying shiver it provoked from his slender frame. "Now," I said, getting back up and off the bed. "Let's see what else Tom's got hidden away here."  
  
"Dom, he won't like it if he finds out," Matt warned, having given up on his protests from being cuffed.  
  
"It'll be fine," I said, rummaging around through all the rather interesting items, until I came across a boxed one. "Huh..."  
  
"What, what did you find?!" he asked, his voice going a bit high with apprehension.  
  
"Why in God's name would Tom, of all people own a dildo?" I wondered aloud, as I began opening the item's packaging, to get a better look.  
  
"Probably the same reason as you do," came Matt's sneaky little remark.  
  
"Oh, feeling cheeky are we?" I laughed as I finally freed the damn thing, finding a little switch I hadn't thought would be there. Okay, not a normal dildo then. "Well then, why don't we try it out for him? It's brand new, so really we'd be doing him a favour by testing it out," I suggested, as I quickly scanned the box better.  
  
"Wait, what? I thought I was gonna get to do the fu-"  
  
"I didn't say we'd be using it on me," I grinned evilly as I turned around, the bright red sex toy in my hand. "And look, it's even in your colour! Plus...you still need to be punished."  
  
The way his eyes widened was priceless. I just laughed and crawled back onto the bed.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" he asked, eyes glued on the red object.  
  
"Oh, just having some fun; I'm gonna bring you to the edge and make you come undone," I leered, dragging the dildo (which I now definitely knew to actually be a vibrator too, thanks to having read the box) down his pale chest, drawing patterns on the skin as I took in the way he twitched beneath the touch.  
  
"That doesn't sound too much like punishment to me," he grinned, finally bringing his deep, lustfilled, blue eyes to mine.  
  
"Oh, but there's a catch," I smiled and got up to retrieve the tube of lube I'd left in the box in my excitement.  
  
"Yes?" he asked and I could hear the handcuffs clink as he tried to sit up more, to get a better look at what I was doing.  
  
"You won't be allowed to come," I replied simply, easily finding the lube and going back to the bed and Matt.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked as I squirted some lube into my hand.  
  
"Indeed," I smiled and slicked up the red vibrator, before positioning myself between his legs and pushing them more apart. "So I hope you're ready."  
  
"Whoa, wait, aren't you at least gonna prep me?" he asked startled, as I pushed his legs, folding them up against his abdomen.  
  
"No," was my curt reply as I lined the thing up with his entrance, before pushing it firmly through the resisting muscle, making him cry out. "This _is_ your punishment after all."  
  
"Holy fuck!" he gasped as I pushed it in further, his body trembling at the intrusion, muscles straining.  
  
I just grinned back and eased it out most of the way, before plunging it in again. His toes curled as he bit down on his lip, doing his best not to cry out, as I began to build up a good rhythm. It didn't take long for his muffled cries to sound more like those of pleasure than pain.  
  
"You like this don't you, you little whore," I laughed as a deep groan managed to escape from him as I hit that perfect spot.  
  
"God, Dom, s-so-" But he was lost to another moan. He didn't need to reply though, I already knew he did. His darkened and swollen cock, lay heavy and hard against his belly, the tip leaking away as I watched it twitch before my eyes, when the vibrator hit his prostate again.  
  
"Well just remember the rule," I leaned down and hissed into his ear, before giving the earlobe a nip.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I can't come," he responded, trying to hold his head up to watch me at work. "And don't worry, I don't plan to."  
  
"You don't?" I asked, a, no doubt cunningly filthy, grin spreading on my face as I got ready to unleash my hidden card.  
  
"I don't," he leered, keeping his blackened eyes wide open, to egg me on.  
  
"We'll see about that," and with that I turned the deeply buried, supposed-dildo on.  
  
"HOLY FUCKING HELL!!!" he screamed, his reaction instantaneous. His hips leapt off the bed as his body jerked wildly up, the handcuffs clanging loudly at the movement.  
  
"Surprise!" I laughed happily, his body positively trembling at the intensified stimulation, as I picked up where I'd left off, fucking his lithe body with Tom's once mint condition vibrator.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, where was the warning?!" he demanded, voice and eyes now heavy.  
  
"I'm in charge here and I didn't believe one was needed," I said, grabbing his cock roughly for the first time, making his eyes roll back as he whimpered. "Let's just see how sorry you really are."  
  
"I-I-I told you...I, I, a-am, s-sorry," he whimpered back as I began to pump his heavy cock, the pre-come now steadily oozing. "Oh. God," he gasped desperately.  
  
"Ah-uh-ah," I said reprimanding him as his hips rose to grind into my hand.  
  
"But-but I want- n-need- _more_ ," he begged, but I only answered by releasing both his cock and the vibe, which was still nestled deep inside him.  
  
"Punishment, remember," I said, patting his sweat-slicked cheek as I got up and stood again, watching him writhing helplessly, body trembling with waves of pleasure, yet not enough to tip him over the edge he so desperately craved.  
  
"DOM! Please, what are you doing?!" he demanded as I went over to pick up my discarded shirt, before slipping it on and proceeding to do up its buttons. I then went and began to put on my socks and shoes again.  
  
"What does it look like?" I asked, pulling on my right converse.  
  
"You better not be fucking leaving me hanging!" I just looked over at him as I tied my shoelace, taking in his sweat-slickened body, the bruises still standing out against his pale skin, and shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Dom, I said I was sorry!" he pleaded, his voice rising with panic, yet still rough with desperate want.  
  
"Sorry, Mate, like I said: you need to be punished. You can't just go around fucking Chris and think it doesn't hurt me. Both of you need to learn." And with that I stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"DOM!! Jesus, I said I was sorry! I won't do it again! Please quit messing around and just free me. I can finish myself off if you don't want to, just don't leave me like this!" he begged, pulling away in vain at his restraints.  
  
"Ah, but this way I know for sure you really will be sorry for what you did," I shrugged. And, with one last lingering glance at his purpled, weaping cock and pitiful attempts at trying to free himself, the red base of the vibe, just visible, I left him to his punishment.  
  
Though I wasn't finished yet. Oh no.  
  
I headed straight down the stairs and over towards Chris, who was deep in conversation with Tom.  
  
"Dommeh! We were wondering where you'd gone off to! Where's Matt?" Tom asked as I reached them. I couldn't help but notice how Chris tensed up.  
  
"Oh, that's why I came over," I explained and turned to face Chris head on. "I left you a little surprise in Tom's room," I grinned maliciously. "Though," I continued, but turned to Tom now. "Tom, you may need to go help out as I have no idea where you keep the keys to your handcuffs."  
  
"What did you do, Dom?," Chris exclaimed, his eyes practically popped from their sockets as he turned and headed straight for the stairs.  
  
"Dom, you better not have done anything to my stuff!" Tom warned, but seeing Chris already making his way up the stairs, turned and followed after him.  
  
I couldn't help smiling to myself with victory. Aside from having to hide my straining boner, it had been worth it. The aching pain of my cock was a small price, an irritant that could easily be sorted out.  
  
Looking around, I spotted a model-type woman, with waist long, blonde hair and legs that just kept going. _'Perfect,'_ I thought as I made my way over.  
  
"Hey, how are you planning on spending the rest of your night?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much is sweeter than revenge... Also this one's a bit dub-con-y...

  
I stormed right up to his front door and kicked it open. What a surprise: he hadn't even bothered to close it properly, let alone lock it; too busy trying to get into some slapper's knickers.  
  
Typical Dominc Howard there.  
  
Upon entering I was quickly met with the sight of a shimmering gold mini-dress, with "mini" being an understatement. Yet another prime example from him.  
  
I dug my shoe under it and kicked it into the air, before catching it as I continued my march.  
  
I was furious. Screaming mad and ready to give him a piece of my mind. I'd never been so embarrassed in all my life! Okay...maybe a few other things had happened in the past, but certainly not for a long time.  
  
Being left, tied to a bed, butt-naked and still with a bright red fucking vibrator jammed up my arse, only for Chris and Tom to walk in, was definitely near- if not _at_ \- the top of the list.  
  
The shame still way too much, I stormed forth on my mission, quickly finding Dom and his... _"lady friend."_  
  
He already had her draped over the couch, his own slim form covering most of her, long blonde hair and overly-bronzed legs wrapped tightly around him, her stilettos still on. He didn't seem to be missing any clothing yet, too concerned with undressing his slut for the evening.  
  
Without a second's thought, and before either of them were aware of my presence, I grabbed roughly onto the scruff of his collar and wrenched him off of her, causing him to yelp in surprise.  
  
"Matt?!" he squealed when he managed to see that I was the intruder, as I threw him down onto his arse.  
  
Ignoring him for the time being I tossed the outrageous "dress" at the woman, before dismissing her with a simple "Fuck off."  
  
At first the two blondes just looked back at me in shock; Dom's mixed with fear and hers with annoyance and confusion, neither showing any intention of budging.  
  
"You heard me, Bitch; fuck the hell off," I reiterated and jerked my head in the direction of the door, gifting her with a touch of my icy gaze.  
  
With an unanswered questioning glance at Dom- for he still had his big grey eyes fixed on me- she got up, pulled her scrap of material on and with a parting "Why I never!" left us; the resounding sound of the door slamming shut the only noise, as blue stared down nervous grey.  
  
"M-Matt, I-I-" he tried, but I cut his apology (pleading) off.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Shaky with uncertainty and nerves he slowly rose, eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"Matt, I, um, I-" but again I interrupted him, this time quickly advancing on him, before swiftly slamming him against the nearby wall.  
  
Before he even knew what was happening I had him pushed up against it, left forearm digging into his back, holding him in place, right hand threaded into his blonde hair, insuring his head couldn't move either, his face smushed into the wallpaper.  
  
"Don't you even fucking try explain yourself!" I spat into his ear, increasing the pressure of my hold on him. Sensing he wanted to speak regardless, I pulled his head away from the wall by his hair, before wacking it against the wall again. "Do you even have any fucking idea what you put me through?! The look on Chris and Tom's faces!! How the fucking hell could you do that to me?!!" I demanded, smacking his head into the wall again.  
  
I was getting a bit carried away, I knew, but the anger had been boiling up in me and I couldn't hold back. The image of their faces and the shame and embarrassment still too fresh in my memory.  
  
"They walked in on me finishing myself on the mattress- Tom's fucking mattress- as I'd managed to flip myself, you fucking cunt! Now they have the image of me humping a bed senseless, vibrator rammed up my fucking arsehole- not even Chris was ready for that!" I hissed, still ramming his head into the wallpaper every now and again.  
  
Despite the abuse he was taking, Dom still risked speech, refusing to be thrown off, finally finding his voice. "Well you deserved that, you're the fucking whore after all, why not put on a show for the rest of them?!" he spat right back, managing to turn his head enough to look back at me. Grey striking defiantly back.  
  
" _I'm_ the whore?! Fuck you!"  
  
"Oh but you already have!" He quickly retaliated, trying to push me off.  
  
"Ha, but we both know you'd like me to again! I saw you back there, Dom, you were begging for it!" I growled as we fought for dominance, pushing and shoving as he managed to break free of the wall.  
  
"Please, I was just setting you up!" he objected, managing to yank my hair instead now.  
  
"You fucking lier!" I growled fiercely, before surprising us both by smashing our mouths together, uniting us in a kiss at last. Though to call it a kiss would be a euphemism of sorts, for it was teeth gnashing, lip bashing and followed through to tongue thrashing and battling. Before I finally managed to tighten my grip on his hair and yank his head away.  
  
"See? You know you fucking want it- you're just as much of a whore- if not more so!" I yelled breathlessly, fingers still tearing at his blonde locks.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Matt," was all he had to say in reply, as he caught me slightly off guard and- using his slight height and weight difference- slammed me into the wall now, knocking the- already limited- air out of me. Before I could even catch my breath, I had him roughly groping me through my skin-tight jeans, his mouth smothering my protests. "Jesus, you're already as hard as a pipe," he groaned, harshly palming my straining erection.  
  
"Ungghhh," was all I could manage, too busy focused on trying my best to take back control and ignore the shooting sensations he was gifting me with.  
  
Finally though I managed to shove him off, causing him to stumble back a bit. Our eyes communicating silently, we both shed our leather jackets and kicked our shoes and socks off.  
  
"You're mine, Howard, _I_ need to teach _you_ a lesson this time round!" I growled in a low voice and advanced, only for him to turn and head for the stairs, breaking into a slight run. "You can't run _or_ hide, my little blonde prey!" I called loudly behind him, quickly charging right after him.  
  
He didn't stand a chance. My small frame and naturally fast speed allowed me to catch up in no time. I leapt, much like one of the lions I'd often seen on nature programs do when hunting, crashing into his back and bring us down hard onto the stairs. I had him trapped right where I wanted him. Beneath me.  
  
"' _Little_ blonde Prey' eh? Rich coming from you, Short-Shit," he snorted, head turning to look at me, refusing to show pain from his clash with the staircase, eyes glinting hungrily in anticipation for my reaction.  
  
I didn't disappoint.  
  
"Now you're really going to get it!" I hissed and practically tore his shirt off him, buttons flying every which way and how.  
  
"Shit, Matt, I really liked that shirt," he complained, losing his edge briefly. "I think you actually ripped the material even, what-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up about it," I growled in reply, hastily undoing my own buttons. Hey just 'cause one of his favourite shirts was ruined, doesn't mean mine should be too.  
  
"Hypocrite," he grumbled into the carpeted stairs, as I was undoing the last buttons.  
  
"What was that?" I demanded, having finished unbuttoning, and grabbed a good clump of his golden hair.  
  
"Oh you heard me, Bells."  
  
"Fuck this!" I roared and reaching under him- my legs clinching his arms stuck at his sides- where the stairs dipped, quickly undid his buckle and jeans' button.  "You really do need to be put in your place, don't you?" And with that I yanked his tight skinnies off, letting the fly undo itself, as I pulled the fabric down to his knees.  
  
The bastard had tuned me for not wearing underwear and what do we have here?  
  
"Who's the hypocrite now?" I laughed and slapped his bare arsecheek hard, leaving a lovely red imprint of my hand.  
  
"Still you, my small, rodent-like friend," he cheekily responded, turning his head to give me an even cheekier wink, as I'd started to undo my own belt and jeans.  
  
"You are gonna regret that, Blondie," I threatened, finally managing to spring free my positively throbbing cock and pushing my pants down a bit too, so I could actually get good movement in the damn things. I couldn't help laughing at the way his eyes bulged at the sight and the way in which he continued to strain in his awkward position, to keep his eyes on my erection. "I take it you have a condom?" I asked smirking.  
  
"Jeans' back-pocket," was all he managed, eyes still trained on my leaking cockhead.  
  
"Jesus, Dom, you've already seen it tonight! One would think you'd never seen a cock before," I said, having retrieved the condom from the trousers bunched at his lower thighs. I then proceeded to tear open the wrapper with my teeth, spitting out some of it, and yanking out the actual rubber.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fucking savage," under his breath.  
  
I just slammed my arse down on his knees, resulting in a cry of pain from him, before going back to rolling the condom over my dark, weeping cockhead and then shaft.  
  
"Bloody hell, are you serious; on the stairs?!" he asked when I'd finished.  
  
"Deathly," I replied simply, and before he could even register my reply, I'd lined us up and slammed right into him. Never had I heard the man cry out like the way he did, when I practically split him open, sans any prep.  
  
"JESUS FUCKING CUNTING GOD-DAMNED CHRIST CRUCIFIED IN HELL!!!!"  
  
Instead of letting up, as streams of profanities left his lips, I just began to immediately pick up a rhythm.  
  
"MATTHEW FUCKING BELLAMY, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!" He wriggled and fought, but I had him pinned down, the awkward angle of the stairs favouring me as I rooted the balls of my feet and knees into them, thighs either side of his own, trapping him perfectly in place.  
  
"You need to be punished," I grunted, one hand clenched on his shoulder, the other still firmly knotted in his hair, as I relentlessly pounded into him. "You need to learn you can't do shit like that to me!"  
  
Realising escape truly was futile, he began to stop fighting back so fiercely, the only sounds in his barely illuminated apartment were that of our connecting body parts and his pitiful cries, over my heavy breathing.  
  
"You like this, I know you do, 'cause at the end of the day we all know that _you're_ the whore," I said, relishing in the extremely tight grip his hot insides had on me, muscles pulling at my twitching, throbbing cock, as I thrusted in and out. God he had the perfect fucking arse.  
  
"Fuck you, Matthew," he spat bitterly. "You can just go an-" but just then I did the perfect jerk of my hips and gave one powerful thrust, straight to his prostate, the stimulation making him cry out for a whole new reason, body clenching ever so deliciously around me. In the excitement I grabbed his hair tighter and pulled his head back, so that I could bring our mouths together once more.  
  
His enthusiastic sucks and bites at my lips and tongue encouraging me, I quickly pulled out and flipped him, pulling his arse up in my now kneeling lap, before ramming straight back in, lifting his hips in just the right angle. This time I easily located his spot again and again, hammering away and devouring all his responsive moans with my mouth over his. I could feel his fingers scraping down my back now, and I lifted my legs up a bit in their parted kneeling position, so I could gain easier access to his throat and collarbones, where I began to suck and bite on the beautifully tanned skin.  
  
I should've expected it from my new positioning, but I'd also been so focused on leaving my mark on his skin, that I hadn't noticed him sucking on his fingers, and was completely caught off guard when I suddenly felt him press a finger against my entrance. My hips bucked forward, ironically enough sending me even impossibly deeper into him, causing the both of us to cry out.  
  
"Jesus, Dom," I cried out as I felt him push the finger right in and start following the rhythm of my hips pounding into his own body. In no time at all he'd added another two fingers and I could feel myself really begin to loose control, as my hips spun out of control. "Holy shit, I'm-I'm...really...close," I gasped, no longer able to keep gnawing at his, now tender, skin.  
  
"M-M-Me too!" he cried when I hit his spot again unexpectedly, my hips incapable of a rhythm.  
  
"No! You. Can't. Come!" I growled, trying to hold off just a bit longer, and bringing my eyes to meet his heavy, lust-darkened grey ones. They were filled with confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Why not?! If I- H-HOLY- want to come, I- FUCK YES- will!"  
  
Too far gone to reply, I finally went over the edge, not before my right hand wrapped tightly around the base of Dom's cock for the first time though. And God did I come, hard and hot; the kind of mind-blowing orgasm# where your vision begins to blackout.  
  
Heart speeding, chest rising and falling rapidly, while sweat trickled down my neck, brow and my practically everywhere else, I collapsed on the protesting Dom, whose climax I'd put a hold on.  
  
"Now you know what at least half of it's like," I rasped as I managed to pull my softening dick out and flop, half on and half off, of him and the- now too scratchy on my hypersensitive skin- carpeted stairs.  
  
I was just trying to recover, when all of a sudden I felt a hard, angled shove, that sent my light, spent body tumbling and crashing down to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Prick!" Dom yelled in victory.  
  
"Wanker," I called back, chuckling somewhat deliriously to myself , as I lay in the heap I'd landed in, too fucked to even give a damn, after having pulling the condom off and tossing it aside. Hey I was kind, at least _he_ had the use of his hands to finish himself off!  
  
Time ticked by, but he didn't wank off like I'd expected and I didn't budge, even when I heard him begin to get up and move about. To be honest I just couldn't be arsed to move; so surprise surprise, when I found myself staring up at him as he leaned over me.  
  
"What are you-" but before I could even finish, or try move out the way, he choose to pounce this time, pinning my already tired body to the ground.  
  
"You still owe me," he growled, and just like that the hunter became the hunted.  
  
Sitting on my upper thighs, he grabbed hold of my, now overly sensitive, cock and began to stroke, using some of the come that had remained from our fuck and ignoring my yelping protests. When I tried to push him away, he just used his spare hand to pin mine above my head.  
  
"Fuck, Matt, but you're an eager bastard," he chuckled as I felt myself already hardening again. I just rolled my eyes in reply, grunting as the pain turned to something a whole lot more pleasurable.  
  
His eyes were fully dilated as he regarded me under him, jerking his hand harder he leaned in to lick a long line up my chest, before latching onto a nipple.  
  
"Let's both make it up to each other and be even, huh?" he whispered huskily, the warm air making my saliva covered nipple tingle madly. My back arch up in time for him to grab on again, this time rolling the nub gently in between his teeth, causing me to moan like the whore he'd accused me of being earlier. Incapable of proper speech I just nodded furiously, making him laugh, before he moved onto my collarbones.  
  
"There, I think you're ready," he said giving my cock a squeeze. The next thing I knew he'd lifted himself up and was impaling himself slowly on my dick. We both yelled out as he sat lower, his hands gripping my shoulders and lifting my upper half.  
  
"Fuuuuck," I groaned as he began to bounce himself, nails digging into my clammy skin.  
  
This time he didn't bother with speech, too focused on his goal: quick release. His movements were sharp, hard and fast and I did my best to raise my hips up into them as best I could, joining the frantic rhythm; body exhausted yet eager to please us both.  
  
It didn't take long, one quick jerk and twist of my hips and he came screaming like I hadn't heard from anyone in years- perhaps it was just Dom that had that way of finding all his voice at once... His hot, creamy come soaking my already sweat cover stomach and chest, sent me crashing into my most powerful orgasm of the night (heck, the most powerful in ages), my own voice screaming out into the poorly lit home.  
  
I literally saw stars as my eyes rolled back and I collapsed back down; finished as can be. I must've blanked out a bit then too, 'cause next thing I knew Dom was no longer on me, but rather standing over me again.  
  
"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, voice weak from exertion.  
  
"You still have your shirt on your shoulders," he replied, doing his best- but I'd seen it!- to hide an affectionate smile.  
  
"Oh that's nice," I muttered sarcastically, eyes beginning to flutter shut.  
  
"Here," I heard him say, as I felt two hands hook under the crooks of my armpits and lift me up, back onto my jellified legs. "Let's get ourselves cleaned up, eh?" he suggested and slipped the shirt, that was now only just hanging on my arms, the rest of the way off.  
  
"Meh," I replied, body beginning to give way already.  
  
"Fuck's sake, Bells," he grumbled, but managed to heave me over his shoulder, his own legs buckling a bit under my added weight as he started to make his way upstairs. "You really did pick up a bit didn't you?"  
  
"Oi!" I objected, with a firm prod to his side. "I lost a lot okay, I'm skinny, leave me alone, weakling."  
  
"Ah, so now you're coherent, as I've nearly reached the bathroom, typical Matt Bellamy right there," he sighed, trying to sound annoyed, but I could hear the affection in his voice.  
  
"Please, you love me," I said, giving his bare arse a playful smack.  
  
"Come on now, let's get cleaned up, you can sleep here tonight if you like, and as you're practically falling asleep in my arms, I think that's best," he said, shoving me into the shower and turning on the water.  
  
"Fucking wanker! It's freezing!!" I yelled, the cold water instantly bringing me back to life. He just laughed loudly though and joined me, using my own words against me.  
  
"Please, you love me."  
  
                                        

                                                                     ***

We were lying in his bed, both just about to drift off, when a thought hit me.

"Dom?" I whispered. "Dommy?"

"Hmm, yes, Bells?" he asked, turning to look at me

"What're we gonna do about Chris?"

The look of first confusion, dawning into understanding and comprehension settled on his face, before worry took over.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about him!"

"Well...he didn't look too pleased last I saw him- for obvious reasons of course- we're gonna have to sort that out," I said, turning on my back to stare at the ceiling in the dark.

"But how?" came Dom's reply.

"That, Dom, is the question..."


End file.
